1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with an insulative housing configured by a pair of hermaphroditic halves.
2. Description of Related Art
The evolution of computer brings along a plurality of different standard of electrical connectors thereon. Nowadays, electrical connectors used for keyboard or mouse are mainly Universal Serial Bus (USB) or PS/2 (Mini Din) types. In order to meet the processing speed of the computer, most of the electrical connectors on keyboard or mouse are in accordance with USB standard, but previous computer may still adopt standard of PS/2, thus, an electrical adapter is required to signal transition. The electrical connector converts signal output of PS/2 connector into capable input of USB connector, and furthermore the electrical connector comprises a housing enclosing the PS/2 connector and the USB connector.
CN Patent No. 2569371Y issued to Li on Aug. 27, 2003 discloses an electrical connector with a housing which comprising a top housing and a bottom housing, the housing is configured with a square end and a round head. The electrical connector comprises a USB interface receptacle connector and a PS/2 interface connector, a protrusion is defined on front end of the USB receptacle connector and curved outwards, the USB receptacle connector is more likely to move in the space formed by the top housing and the bottom housing, so as to the electrical connection and signal transition are unstable.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.